1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chemical contraception systems, and more particularly relates to an intravaginal spermicidal applicator system in which the spermatocidal agent, originally in tablet or powder form, is dissolved in an appropriate solvent immediately before use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sponges or tampons with spermicides for intravaginal contraception is known in the art. Intrauterine applicators for contraception and drug administration have been extensively developed. A variety of spermicidal foams and jellies are separately available as well.
One reason spermatocidal agents are effective is that they alter the surface tension of the spermatozoa and so immobilize them. It is believed that the greater the viscosity of the material in which the chemical is contained, the more effective it can be in altering surface tension. Theoretically, then, spermaticides are most effective when dissolved in water. The problems of using water as the solvent have been the instability of the agent when dissolved in water and the difficulty of retaining the substance within the vagina.
The present invention offers solutions to these problems. The powder or tablet form, which is dissolved immediately before using, provides the necessary stability while the use of the vaginal sponge solves the problem of vaginal retention.
Prior to the present invention, most of the preparations and methods which have been developed were beyond the means of lower income groups for whom the need for an effective contraceptive method is certainly no less important. IUD'S, steriod preparations, foams and jellies for diaphragm use are all commodities primarily available in developed wealthier countries. It is the object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, effective and convenient method of contraception which may be provided on a mass scale to underdeveloped countries at a relatively minimal cost.
Prior U.S. patents which may be of interest to the present invention of which applicant is aware are listed below:
______________________________________ 3,865,300 3,903,880 3,948,262 3,892,842 3,905,360 3,971,367 3,895,103 3,921,636 3,993,072 3,896,819 3,948,254 3,995,634 4,014,987 3,920,805 3,993,073 ______________________________________
Prior publications which may be of interest to the present invention of which applicant is aware are listed below:
BENNETT, JOHN P., CHEMICAL CONTRACEPTION, Columbia University Press, (1974).
GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY, "Population Reports", Series H, No. 3 (January 1975).